New York Sour
"New York Sour" is the first (season premiere) episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 37th episode overall. It was written by Executive Producer Howard Korder and directed by Executive Producer Tim Van Patten. It first aired on September 8, 2013. The episode drew 2.38 million US viewers.Kondolojy, Amanda "Sunday Cable Ratings: 'Breaking Bad' Wins Night + NFL Countdown 'Dexter', 'Real Housewives of New Jersey' & More", TV by the Numbers, September 10, 2013 Plot Synopsis Having survived his epic battle with Gyp Rosetti, Nucky makes a peace offering to Joe Masseria while working the odds with Arnold Rothstein. Chalky prepares to open the Onyx Club on the Boardwalk. Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances #Roy Phillips, executive with the Piggly Wiggly market chain. #Ralph Capone, Al Capone's eldest brother. #Frank Capone, Al Capone's brother. #Warren Knox, agent of Bureau of Investigation. Deaths #Agent Stan Sawicki - Shot by a booby trap. #Elmer Borst - Shot by Agent Warren Knox. #Dickie Pastor - Stabbed to death by Dunn Purnsley. #Archie - Throat slit by Richard Harrow. #Bert - Shot by Richard Harrow. #Franklin Werner - Shot by Richard Harrow. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson (credit only) #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse (credit only) #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring #Dominic Chianese as Leander Cephas Whitlock #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Brian Geraghty as Agent Warren Knox #Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone #Ben Rosenfield as William Thompson #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Chris Caldovino as Tonino Sandrelli #Ivo Nandi as Joe Masseria #Wrenn Schmidt as Julia Sagorsky #Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio #Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor #Morgan Spector as Frank Capone Co-Starring 1. Joseph Aniska as Agent Stan Sawicki 2. Jo Armeniox as Alma Pastor 3. Jeremy Bobb as Dickie Pastor 4. Mark Borkowski as Paul Sagorsky 5. Tricia Burns as Cicero Prostitute 1 6. Joseph Anthony Byrd as Sterling 7. Johann Carlo as Teresina Capone 8. Rick Crom as the Sagorsky's attorney 9. DeWitt Fleming, Jr. as Tap dancer 1 10. Annika Franklin as a Cicero Prostitute 2 11. Lola Eve Freidenstine as Anne Thompson 12. Madeline Getty as Nora Thompson 13. Jared Grimes as Tap dancer 2 14. Emma Holzer as Edith Thompson 15. Gene Jones as an Indiana Counter Man 16. Maddie Jo Landers as Pauline 17. Marcella Lentz-Pope as Mae Capone 18. Steve Luker as Gillian's customer 19. Robert Emmet Lunney as a Custody court judge 20. Christopher McLinden as Robert Elwood St. John 21. Wade Mylius as Elmer Borst 22. Tommy Nohilly as Bert 23. Peter Patrikios as Archie 24. Charlie Plummer as Michael Thompson 25. James Riordan as Franklin Werner 26. Andy Schneeflock 27. Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson 28. Mary Vanarsdel as Werner's secretary 29. Craig Waletzko as "Jumping" Joe Klenah 30. Katherine Waterston as Emma Harrow 31. Elizabeth Wright as Cicero prostitute 3 32. Brandon Zumsteg as Brian Thompson 33. Chloe Arnold as Onyx Club Dancer 1 34. Maud Arnold as Onyx Club Dancer 2 35. Brittany Engel-Adams as Onyx Club Dancer 3 36. Karida Griffith as Onyx Club Dancer 4 37. Afra Hines as Onyx Club Dancer 5 38. Nicole J. Johnson as Onyx Club Dancer 6 39. Jennifer Jones as Onyx Club Dancer 7 40. Marla McReynolds as Onyx Club Dancer 8 41. Erin Moore as Onyx Club Dancer 9 42. Jae Ponder as Onyx Club Dancer 10 43. Celestine Rae as Onyx Club Dancer 11 44. Jennifer Rias as Onyx Club Dancer 12 Uncredited #Joseph DiMartino as a Four Deuces Bartender #Steve Garfanti as a Capone bodyguard Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #David Franco - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Dennis Lehane - Consulting Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Howard Korder - Writer #Tim Van Patten - Director Closing credits #Stephen Pope - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) #Jessica Pollini - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music #Bennie Krueger and His Orchestra - "How Many Times" plays as Bert & Archie enquire about the distance to Columbus, Ohio. #Peter Yarin - "Mule Walk" plays as Dickie auditions performers for Chalky. #Peter Yarin - "Hard Hearted Harlan" plays as Nucky meets with Masseria and other enemies from New York. #Peter Yarin - "Everybody Loves My Baby" - plays as Rothstein leaves Nucky alone as the showgirls rehearse. #Herb Wiedoft's Cinderella Roof Orchestra - "Everything's Hotsy Totsy Now" - Capone unloads his girls from the truck and ushers them inside. #Lopez & Hamilton's Kings of Harmony -"Bluein' the Blues" plays as Torrio shows Capone a newspaper article with his name misspelled. #Edison Venetian Trio - "Her Bright Smile Haunts Me Still" plays as Gillian meets a prospective buyer but is just selling herself. #Ben Rosenfield - "Fight Temple Fight" sung by William Thompson at the Thompson family dinner. #Lena Wilson - "Triflin Blues" plays as Purnsley and Alma's rendezvous. #Venetian Instrumental Trio - "Memories of Home" plays as Gillian snorts a bump of heroin and flirts with a real prospective buyer. #Vince Giordano & The Nighthawks - "Everybody Loves My Baby" plays as Nucky & Pauline enjoy the show. #Louis Armstrong & Maggi Jones - "Good Time Flat Blues" (aka Farwell to Storyville) plays as Agent Knox shoots Elmer and leaves Sawicki to die. #Isham Jones - "I'll See You in My Dreams" plays as Nucky gets dressed after sleeping with Pauline. #Matt Keefe - "Everybody Loves My Baby" played during end Credits. Reception Memorable Quotes ...and he borrows coats, what is he an orphan? - Elias "Eli" Thompson References External links *"New York Sour" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"New York Sour" on IMDb Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes